Di Bawah Langit Berwarna Sakura
by Kyuuta Shin MT
Summary: "Waktu dan jarak bukanlah halangan. Selama kepercayaan terus digenggam erat, sebesar apapun rintangan dan sekuat apapun badai yang menerjang, sebuah hubungan akan tetap terjalin." Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari. Oneshoot!


"Di Bawah Langit Berwarna Sakura"

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Di Bawah Langit Berwarna Sakura ©

Pair : Midorima Shintarou X Takao Kazunari

Genre : Romance ( _picisan_ )

Summary : " _Waktu dan jarak bukanlah halangan. Selama kepercayaan terus digenggam erat, sebesar apapun rintangan dan sekuat apapun badai yang menerjang, sebuah hubungan akan tetap terjalin._ MidoTaka!"

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu, namun bukan sebuah Songfic.

.

.

Matahari yang berada di ufuk barat ditemani oleh langit berwarna keemesan menandakan akan terjadi pergantian waktu. Menunjukkan keindahan yang tiada tara pada alam semesta. Diiringi dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran menambah nilai plus kecantikan dunia.

Semua tak luput dari pandangan sang pemuda raven yang sedang berdiri diatas sebuah bukit. _'Keindahannya jadi berlipat ganda saat melihatnya dari atas'._

Mengulas senyum lembut saat angin dengan lembut menerpa wajah manisnya. Tak ingin meninggalkan kenikmatan yang terasa saat alam dengan bangganya menunjukkan kecantikannya. Rasanya ia ingin terus mengecap perasaan tenang dan senang yang bercampur di relung hati terdalam. Namun semua itu harus terhenti saat seorang pemuda dengan kejamnya menginterupsi kegiatannya dengan perkataan yang tak kalah kejam pula.

"Oi, Bakao! Ayo kita pulang! Hari sudah mau gelap, dan‒ hey! Jangan berdiri disitu! Jika kau jatuh aku yang akan kerepotan! Cepat kesini!"

"Sebentar lagi, Shin-chan. Aku masih ingin disini." Menoleh ke sumber suara dengan pandangan memohon.

"Hah.. Terserah kau saja, ‒nanodayo." Menghela nafas pendek sambil melempar pandangan ke arah punggung sang raven. Ikut menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji. Walau yang menjadi objek perhatian tidaklah sama.

"Arigatou, Shin-chan." Melempar senyum manis lalu mengembalikan arah pandangan. Lalu memejamkan mata dengan senyuman yang bertahan di wajah manisnya.

 **DEG**

Tiba-tiba saja paras tampan Midorima dihiasi oleh rona merah tak kentara. Lalu berusaha menutupinya dengan menoleh ke arah lain. Tapi dengan pandangan yang terus memaku pada Takao. Lirikan yang terus dilayangkan menyadarkannya akan _indahnya_ Takao saat ini.

' _Apa.. Aku masih bisa melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini?'_ Namun juga menyadarkannya pada satu hal. Kenyataan pahit yang harus diterima.

Kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka harus berpisah. Harus menerima kenyataan yang dengan jelas berbicara jika mereka akan menempuh jalan hidup masing-masing dan tak menoleh lagi kebelakang apapun yang akan terjadi.

Memikirkannya walau hanya sesaat, membuat dada Midorima terasa sangat sesak. Seolah-olah pemikirannya tersebut merenggut seluruh pasokan udara yang ada. Mencoba membunuh akan ingatan _perpisahan_ mereka, Midorima mengarahkan pandangan kedepan dan memejamkan mata pelan. Ikut menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu lembut wajah tampannya. Menikmati sinar matahari tenggelam yang menerpa dirinya.

Seolah merasa cukup, Takao membalikkan tubuh dan ingin menghampiri pemuda yang sudah dengan sabar menungguinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat retina matanya menangkap sang pemuda tengah menyanderkan tubuh kokohnya pada sebuah pohon sakura.

Dengan mata terpejam dan wajah yang tersinari, Midorima terlihat seperti wujud dari para dewa yunani yang terkenal akan ketampanannya. _'Sepertinya Shin-chan sangat menikmatinya.'_

Dengan langkah pelan, di dekatinya Midorima lalu mengamati lekuk wajah sang pemuda. Sekalian menunggu hingga Midorima menyadari keberadaannya.

Namun tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan cukup kencang hingga menerbangkan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura. Takao yang menyaksikan itu semuanya, hanya terperangah kagum. Mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berlalu-lalang dengan anggunnya.

Merasa terganggu, Midorima membuka mata. Akan tetapi merasa terkejut saat mendapati Takao yang tau-tau sudah berada di hadapannya. Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat pula. Dengan mata berbinar cerah. Dengan raut wajah bahagia. Midorima pun terpana untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bakao..." Tak bisa menahan diri, Midorima memanggil Takao dengan nada rendah.

"Hm?" Dengan pandangan inosen miliknya, Takao menoleh ke arah Midorima. Menatap mata hijau emerald di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian memamerkan senyuman dengan sejuta pesona miliknya dan menarik lengan Midorima lalu berseru ceria,

"Shin-chan! Lihatlah bunga-bunga sakura itu! Indah sekali bukan?! Whoaa.."

"A-Ah.." Tak bisa berbicara karena terlalu terkejut dengan kondisi yang ada.

"Lihat itu Shin-chan, Lihat! Bunga-bunga sakuranya seperti sedang menghiasi langit! Ini adalah yang terbaik dari semuanya!"

"Y-Ya, itu memang indah. T-tapi kita juga harus segera pulang, Bakao. Ini sudah mau malam, ‒nanodayo." Menutupi kegugupan dengan menaikkan kacamata menggunakan tangan kiri. Pose ampuh saat sedang dilanda grogi. Pintar sekali, Midorima.

"Mou, Shin-chan tidak asik! Ini kan masih senang-senangnya! Aku masih ingin lihat!"

"Aku tak peduli dengan apapun yang kau katakan, Takao! Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Saat ini suhunya juga sudah mulai dingin. Aku tak ingin kau sakit!"

"Eh?"

". . . . ."

"Maksud.. Shin-chan?"

"M-maksudku... Jika k-kau sakit, a-aku juga akan s-susah nantinya! Kau pasti akan merepotkanku jika kau sakit, ‒nanodayo!"

"Huh.. Kalau khawatir bilang saja, Shin-chan. Dasar Tsundere!"

"Aku tidak tsundere, ‒nanodayo!"

"Ya ya.. Kau tidak tsundere, tapi pemalu akut. Benarkan?"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan jika aku ini tidak tsundere atau apapun itu, ‒nanodayo!"

"Hai, hai~ Tsunderima-kun~"

"BAKAAOOO!"

 _Biarlah seperti ini. Jika aku bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, maka akan kulakukan. Waktu yang semakin sempit ini, tak akan lagi ku sia-sia'kan._

 _ **~~~~MidoTakaMido~~~~**_

*Upacara Kelulusan Shutoku KouKou*

Waktu terus bergulir tanpa ada yang mampu menghentikan. Tak terasa, saat ini adalah Upacara Kelulusan. Semua orang sedang bersorak gembira atas kelulusan yang telah mereka raih. Ada yang heboh bercerita mengenai jenjang seelanjutnya, ada yang merayakannya, ada pula yang sedang menangis karena akan berpisah dari para sahabat. Midorima adalah salah satunya.

Sedang menatap hampa pada pohon bunga sakura di belakang sekolah. Padahal pohon itu memiliki daya tarik pesona yang teramat sangat karena bunga sakura sedang mekar-mekarnya.

Ya, saat ini Jepang telah memasuki musim semi. Musim yang sangat dinantikan karena akan banyak hal manis terjadi di dalamnya. Namun tidak untuk Midorima. Musim semi adalah musim yang sangat dihindarinya, terutama tahun ini.

Karena Midorima tau, ia akan berpisah dengan seseorang yang ia sukai. Ah, tidak. Tapi seseorang yang ia cintai. Dan hari ini, Midorima pun telah menekadkan hati dan pikiran.

' _Akan kusampaikan semua ini padanya, ‒nanodayo.'_

Namun semua niat itu pupus saat mendengar suara tak asing tengah memanggilnya.

"OII! MIDORIMA!"

"Miyaji.. ‒senpai?"

"Yo, Midorima."

"Lama tak jumpa ya, Midorima. Kau semakin tinggi saja."

"Kimura ‒senpai, juga Ootsubo‒senpai. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini, ‒nanodayo? Bukankah harusnya kalian sedang berkuliah sekarang?" Mengernyit dahi, Midorima menyuarakan kebingungan yang terbesit dalam pikiran.

"Tentu saja kami datang untuk melihat kalian lagi, Midorima. Aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresimu saat berpisah dengan klub dan sekolah ini." Mewakili semuanya, Miyaji menjawab pertanyaan Midorima diiringi seringai jahil dan kerlingan mata –yang sungguh membuat Midorima kesal.

"Eh? Miyaji‒san, Ootsubo‒san dan Kimura‒san berada disini?! Wah, Lama tak berjumpa!" Takao yang awalnya ingin menemani Midorima yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura. _'Kan romantis duduk berdua dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran,'_ Sepertinya Takao terlalu banyak menonton dorama-dorama yang menampilkan adegan _Romance_ picisan.

"Oh, Lama tak berjumpa, Takao." Kimura yang pertama membalas sapaan Takao. Diperhatikannya Takao.

"Takao, sepertinya‒"

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah ya, Takao. Tetap begini-begini saja." Ootsubo dengan candaannya –tapi menohok hati untuk Takao‒ sedang tertawa kecil.

"Mou, Ootsubo-san.."

"Oke, aku hanya bercanda. Err, Sepertinya tim inti Shuutoku sudah berkumpul. Bagaimana jika kita berpesta?"

"Apa? Pesta?"

"Iya Takao, pesta."

"Kalau begitu, AYOOO!"

"AYO KITA BERPESTA!"

"Tapi.. Shin-chan?"

"Aku ikut saja, ‒nanodayo."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo, kita pergi bersama." Melempar senyuman manis terbaik yang ia punya, Takao langsung mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan kokoh Midorima. _'Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sedikit sulit,'_

 _ **~~~~MidoTakaMido~~~~**_

"Jaa nee~"

"Jaa nee.."

Hari sudah sore. Midorima dan Takao baru saja pulang dari pesta yang dibuat secara mendadak oleh para _senpai_ mereka dulu. Takao berceloteh ria sedangkan Midorima terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Waaahhh.. Pestanya tadi seru sekali ya, Shin-chan? Rasanya senang sekali bisa berkumpul dengan mereka lagi. Sepertinya reuni saja~"

". . . . . . ." Midorima hanya terdiam. Tak menanggapi perkataan Takao. Bukannya ia tak senang, tapi saat ini ada hal yang lebih _penting_ untuk dilakukan. Di hentikan langkahnya tepat di bawah sebuah pohon sakura.

"Takao." Memanggil Takao dengan nada suara rendah, juga dengan tatapan serius. Takao yang mendengar nada suara Midorima langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuh ke arah Midorima.

"Ada apa, Shin-chan? Kulihat sedari tadi kau selalu saja diam. Apa kau tak senang dengan pestanya?Atau—"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, ‒nanodayo."

"Shin-chan, tumben sekali kau seserius ini. Ada apa?"

"Bakao, sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya?"

"Lusa.. Aku akan berangkat ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan Studi-ku, ‒nanodayo."

" . . . . ."

Hening.

Baik Midorima atau pun Takao tak ada yang membuka mulut. Terlebih bagi Takao. Ia terlalu shock setelah mendengar kabar tersebut. Bukankah harusnya ia merasa senang karena _sahabat_ nya bisa melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri? Tapi kenapa ia malah merasa tak rela? Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya memanas?

"Takao,"

"A-ahaha, selamat ya, Shin-chan! Kau bisa kuliah di luar negeri!" Berusaha mengontrol sikapnya yang anomali, Takao memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. Berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya atas berita mendadak ini. Namun semua itu terlihat jelas di mata Midorima.

"Takao,"

"Shin-chan, kau enak sekali bisa berkuliah di luar negeri! Pasti senang karena banyak gadis cantik disana—"

"TAKAO!"

Hening untuk yang kedua kalinya. Midorima memegang erat bahu Takao dan menatap matanya dalam. Takao yang mendapat perlakuan seperti tak mampu berkata. Midorima memang sudah biasa meneriakinya. Bahkan tak jarang memakinya. Tapi, tak pernah melakukan ini padanya. Menatap tajam ke dalam matanya secara langsung.

"Bisa melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri tak selalu membuatku senang, ‒nanodayo." Melembutkan pandangannya dan melepas genggaman pada bahu Takao, tangan Midorima berganti menyentuh rambut halus Takao.

"Karena itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan semua orang yang kusayangi. Ayahku, ibuku, Adikku, keluargaku, dan teman-teman lainnya. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan mereka semua,"

Takao masih setia mendengar penuturan Midorima. Membalas tatapan sang Shooting Guard dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kebingungan. Tak tau apa maksud dari perkataan Midorima.

Midorima yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Namun ada satu orang yang tak bisa kulepaskan. Seberapa besar pun usahaku untuk melepaskannya, aku tetap tak bisa. Dia selalu menghantui pikiranku dengan senyuman bodoh miliknya. Tingkah lakunya yang idiot justru membuatku tak bisa melepas pandangan darinya, ‒nanodayo."

"Shin-chan.." Takao yang mendengar semua itu mulai mengerti apa yang Midorima coba disampaikan pada dirinya. Digenggamnya tangan Midorima yang berada di kepalanya.

"Seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya, dia selalu saja mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi, ‒nanodayo. Dia juga selalu berada disampingku saat aku sedang kesulitan. Selalu menghiburku saat kesal, walau dia yang sering mebuatku kesal." Diturunkannya genggaman tangan besar miliknya ke sisi kanan wajah Takao, lalu menariknya pelan mendekati wajahnya.

"Jadi katakan, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya, ‒nanodayo?" Berbisik pada telinga Takao dan meraup bibir tipis di hadapannya ke ciuman penuh afeksi. Tak mengindahkan jika mereka sedang melakukan _public display of affection_.

"Shi-shin-chan.." Mencicit pelan, Takao menundukkan kepala guna meredakan debaran jantung yang meningkat drastis dan berusaha menutupi rona kemerahan yang memenuhi wajah hingga telinganya. "K-kau, b-bodoh!"

"Hanya untuk kali ini, aku mengakui jika aku ini _bodoh_ , ‒nanodayo."

"Ti-tidak seharusnya kau m-m-me-menciumku di depan publik! Jika ada yang lihat bagaimana?! Kan malu, Shin-chan!"

"Oh, jadi kau mempunyai rasa malu juga ya? Kupikir selama ini urat malumu sudah putus, ‒nanodayo." Kembali ke dirinya yang semula, Midorima melempar perkataan kejam kepada Takao.

"Mou, Shin-chan. Kemana perginya dirimu yang romantis tadi?!"

"Tak tau, ‒nanodayo."

"Uh! Padahal kan tadi sudah senang karena kau bersikap lembut dan tak tsundere lagi. Tapi kau malah menghancurkannya." Menggembungkan pipi lalu membuang muka ke arah lain. Ngambek ceritanya.

"Daripada memikirkan hal itu, Bagaimana tanggapanmu jika aku benar-benar pergi ke Jerman, ‒nanodayo?"

". . . . . . ."

"Takao,"

"Hah.. Jika itu memang adalah impian Shin-chan, maka aku akan mendukungmu dengan sepenuh hati. Aku tak mau menghalangimu dengan keinginan egoisku. Semua orang punya mimpi kan? Sebaiknya segera gapai impianmu lalu kembali kesini,"

"Lagipula, aku akan menunggumu." Dan diakhiri dengan gumaman kecil yang memalukan. Tetapi terdengar jelas di telinga Midorima.

Menatap dalam ke arah Takao, Midorima meng-iyakan di dalam hati. _'Takao benar. Aku harus menggapai impianku lalu segera kembali kesini. Aku akan membahagiakan orang tuaku dan juga dirimu, Bakao.'_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo ikut aku. Kau harus membantuku berkemas, ‒nanodayo."

"Apa? Berkemas sekarang? Kau berangkatnya 2 hari lagi, Shin-chan. Kau masih punya hari esok."

"Tidak mungkin besok, ‒nanodayo. Karena aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan _mu_." Menaikkan kacamata yang padahal tidak merosot sama sekali, jurus ampuh Midorima untuk menutupi rasa malu.

"Kau mengajakku berkencan ya?" Mengerling jahil dan tersenyum lebar tepat di depan wajah Midorima, Takao berniat mengusili Midorima lagi.

"Ke-kencan? Untuk apa aku mengajakmu kencan, ‒nanodayo? Aku mengajakmu hanya untuk—"

"Hai, hai. Ayo kita segera pulang, Shin-chan." Malas melihat Midorima yang bersikap _denial_ padahal menerimanya sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raga, Takao langsung menarik tangan Midorima dan mengajak pulang. Menyusuri jalanan ditemani oleh pertengkaran kecil.

' _Di sisa waktu yang semakin sempit ini, akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu.'_

 _ **~~~~MidoTakaMido~~~~**_

*Bandara Narita, Tokyo*

Seperti biasa, Bandara Narita hari ini sesak oleh orang-orang yang ingin melakukan perjalanan. Tak terkecuali Midorima. Ditemani oleh keluarga dan teman-teman dekatnya, Midorima merasa cukup senang karena diantar oleh orang-orang yang berarti baginya. Mulai dari keluarga –tentu saja- hingga anggota Kiseki No Sedai.

"Shintarou, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya nak. Kau harus bisa mengatur waktumu sebaik mungkin. Kau harus makan tepat waktu, jangan sampai kurang tidur dan menjadi kelelahan. Jaga kesehatanmu juga." Itulah serentetan pesan dari Nyonya Midorima, Ibu dari Shintarou. Tidak lupa wejangan-wejangan dari Tuan Midorima untuk putra sulungnya selama ia berada di Jerman nanti. Dan jangan lupakan Sherinna, adik Shintarou yang meminta oleh-oleh dari Jerman.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama di Jerman nanti, Shintarou. Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Pesan dari manusia dengan segala kemutlakan dan keabsolutannya, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hati-hati." 2 kata singkat, padat dan jelas yang berasal dari Aomine. Memasang tampang seolah tak peduli namun sebenarnya peduli /?

"Semoga kau sampai dengan selamat di Jerman, Midorima-kun. Semoga kau sukses. Kami mendukungmu."

"Midorima-cchi akan pergi ke Jerman huwee..! Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Midorima-cchi!"

"Menjijikkan Kise. Kau tak perlu menangisi kepergian Midorima!"

"Aku bukan menangis karena Midorima-cchi akan pergi ‒ssu, tapi aku menangis karena aku iri dengan Midorima-cchi! Dia akan ke Jerman ‒ssu! Aku juga mau tapi tak bisa, huwaa!"

"MATI SAJA KAU KUNING IDIOOTT!" Teriakan kesal yang berasal dari Midorima. Tertohok saat mendengar alasan tidak logis Kise menangis.

"Midorin, jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya saat kau pulang dari Jerman nanti ya~"

"Jangan lupa juga makanannya, Mido-chin."

"Hah.. Aku ke Jerman bukan untuk berlibur, ‒nanodayo. Tapi aku akan belajar di sana." Mengkonfirmasi pada ke dua orang yang meminta hadiah padanya. Belum apa-apa sudah di minta seperti ini. Midorima menghela nafas pendek.

Ngomong-ngomong, Midorima sama sekali belum melihat Takao hari ini. _'Apa ia tidak akan mengantarku seperti yang lainnya?'_ Merasa sedikit miris karena orang yang paling ia tunggu kehadirannya sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Terus diedarkannya pandangannya untuk mencari sang Raven.

"Jika kau mencari Takao-kun, tadi aku melihatnya tak jauh dari sini. Berdiri di dekat jendela yang jarang orangnya. Tampaknya ia sedikit malu."

"HUWAA! Kuroko jangan mengagetkanku, ‒nanodayo!"

"Aku sudah berada disini sedari tadi, Midorima-kun."

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu."

Segera pergi dan mencari Takao. Terus dipacu langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangan. Namun sosok yang di cari belum nampak juga. Menjadi tak tenang, Midorima semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan menajamkan penglihatan, menganalisa satu per satu pengunjung bandara.

"TAKAO!" Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sesosok entitas yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Sedang berdiri sendiri di tempat yang jauh dari lainnya. Segera di dekatinya Takao.

"Shin-chan."

"Bakao! Kenapa kau berdiri sendiri disini, ‒nanodayo?! Kenapa kau tak menghampiriku secara langsung?!"

"Aku tak melakukannya karena kau terlihat senang dengan keluarga dan para anggota Kisedai. Jadi yah.. Aku pergi saja."

 **CTAK!**

"Aw! Shin-chan!" Jitakan kuat yang berasal dari Midorima.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pemalu seperti ini, ‒nanodayo? Harusnya kau datangi aku saja secara langsung."

". . . . ."

"Katakan sejujurnya, kenapa kau tak mau mengantarku pergi?" Mengeluarkan aura intimidasi kuat seperti saat berada di lapangan.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu pergi, Shin-chan. Aku takut. Aku takut jika kau pergi dan akan melupakanku. Seperti _saat itu_. A-aku.." Berbicara dengan nada lirih. Berusaha menahan tangisan yang akan tumpah .

"Bodoh. Aku tak akan melupakanmu. Itu janjiku, ‒nanodayo." Meraih kepala Takao dan menyandarkannya pada bahu kokohnya. "Percayalah padaku, ‒nanodayo." Menyalurkan afeksi kuat pada Takao. Mengelus kepalanya pelan dan mengecup dahinya singkat.

Takao yang tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan manis dari Midorima tersenyum dalam diam dan membalas pelukan Midorima. "Jangan ingkari janjimu itu,Shin-chan. Aku.. Percaya padamu."

"Ya." Tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing, Midorima dan Takao masih saling berpelukan tanpa ada yang berniat melepaskannya. Hingga kegiatan bermesraan mereka diinterupsi oleh seseorang dengan teriakan tak tau malu.

"HEI, RUMPUT! Pesawatmu akan segera berangkat beberapa menit lagi, dan kau disini sedang asik berpelukan dengan kekasihmu?! Kau harusnya malu!"

"AW! Manisnya~"

"Midorima-kun sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat."

Midorima yang melihat tingkah absurd sahabat-sahabatnya itu hanya memijat pangkal hidung dan menahan kemarahan yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan meluap.

"Shin-chan. Yang dikatakan mereka benar. Ayo cepat. Kau bisa terlambat nanti."

Menoleh ke arah Takao dan menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi. Tapi, tunggu!" Midorima merogoh kantung jaketnya, sedang mencari sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkannya, segera diberikannya pada Takao.

"Surat?"

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk membacanya setelah aku berangkat, Takao." Melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata Midorima, Takao meng-iyakan permintaan Midorima.

"Baiklah."

"Bakao, _sampai jumpa._ "

" _Sampai jumpa lagi,_ Shin-chan." Melambaikan tangan pelan ke arah Midorima. Dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"CEPATLAH, MIDORIMA!"

"IYA!" Lambaian tangan terakhir dilayangkan Midorima sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

Di hari terkahir musim semi, pada hari ini pula hari terakhir kebersamaan yang telah dijalin Midorima dan Takao setelah 3 tahun bersama. Bukan perpisahan yang akan memisahkan mereka selamanya, tetapi perpisahan yang akan menyatukan mereka.

...

 _ **[TAKAO POV]**_

Aku berjalan sendiri menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah yang pelan. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke kantung jaket. Tak sengaja tangan kiriku menyentuh sesuatu. Ah, surat dari Shin-chan. Kira-kira apa ya isi dari surat ini?

Kata Shin-chan aku harus membukanya setelah pesawatnya lepas landas ke Jerman. Dan sekarang ia sudah berangkat. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan isinya. Tidak biasanya Shin-chan menulis sebuah surat.

Segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah taman yang sepi. Nyaris tak ada orang malah. Kududukkan diriku tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang sangat lebat. Lalu aku membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

 _Untuk Takao Kazunari,_

 _Aku tau, mungkin kau akan terkejut setelah menerima surat dariku. Kau pasti berpikir macam-macam. Aku pun tak akan menampik fakta itu, karena memanglah bukan gayaku untuk menulis sebuah surat atau apapun bentuknya. Baiklah, akan kumulai._

...

Baka Shin-chan. Dalam surat pun ia masih terkesan kaku.

...

 _Apa kau masih ingat dengan yang kau katakan dulu padaku? Kau mengatakan pertemuan awal kita bukanlah di Shuutoku KouKou, melainkan di sebuah pertandingan nasional. Lalu aku mengatakan padamu jika aku sama sekali tak mengingatmu. Tapi sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tak melupakanmu. Aku terus mengingatmu. Seseorang yang terus tersenyum walau mengalami hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Tak semua orang bisa begitu, dan aku pun menjadi penasaran denganmu. Tetapi semua itu harus terhenti karena sejak itu aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi._

 _Lalu aku bertemu denganmu lagi, di sebuah klub basket. Bahkan kita sekelas. Awalnya aku tak mengenalimu, tetapi, setelah kau menghampiriku dan mengajak berkenalan, aku langsung teringat akan sosokmu dulu. Tak ada perubahan. Namun karena harga diri, aku berpura-pura tak mengenalimu. Bodoh? Aku tak mau mengakuinya, ‒ , sejak kau mengakui semuanya, dan berkata ingin menjadi partnerku, aku menjadi luluh. Dan perasaan anomali ini pun mulai muncul._

 _Kau selalu bersamaku. Selalu menemaniku kemana pun aku pergi. Tak tangung-tanggung kau mengantarku dengan sebuah Rickshaw. Yang kalah harus mengayuh sepeda. Dan kau lah yang selalu kalah. Walau sering protes, tapi kau tak pernah mundur. Itulah salah satu hal yang diam-diam kukagumi darimu._

 _Dan setelah itu, kekalahan yang pertama kalinya kualami setelah tergabung di klub basket pun terjadi. Semua orang mengatakan kita bisa membalasnya. Aku berusaha bertahan, tapi tak bisa. Aku menangis diam dalam lebatnya hujan. Dan lagi, kau menghiburku. Dalam hati, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu._

 _Hingga akhirnya kita mengalami kekalahan telak saat melawan Rakuzan. Saat itu, kau pun tak bisa menahan kesedihanmu. Kau menangis. Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku melihatmu seperti ini. Entah kenapa, dadaku terasa sangat sakit saat melihatmu menangis. Aku tak rela. Aku tak ingin melihat air matamu. Dan saat itu pula aku menyadarinya. Perasaan anomali yang selama ini kurasakan terus berkembang dan berubah menjadi cinta._

 _3 tahun pun berlalu. Dan selama 3 tahun ini pula aku memendam perasaanku padamu. Hingga di penghujung Upacara Kelulusan, aku pun berhasil menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Walau secara tak langsung. Dan aku sangat senang. Tapi aku sadar, kita akan tetap berpisah. Maka kutulis surat ini. 5 tahun dari sekarang, kita tak akan bertemu. Namun aku selalu berkhayal. 5 tahun lagi, tepat di musim semi, aku akan bertemu denganmu. Aku akan sangat menantikan waktu itu. Karena itu, tunggulah aku, padaku. Aku akan kembali padamu. Satu lagi, Aku mencintaimu. Sangat Mencintaimu._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Midorima Shintarou._

 **TES.**

Hiks.. Shin-chan.. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggumu. Tak peduli apapun halangannya, aku akan menunggumu. Dan kembali bersamamu. Hiks..

 _ **[TAKAO POV END]**_

Di bawah pohon sakura itu, Takao sedang menangis. Meremas surat itu lalu memeluknya. Sekelebat kenangan yang telah mereka jalani selama ini terputar jelas dalam pikirannya.

"Aishiteru mo, Shin-chan."

 _Waktu dan jarak bukanlah halangan. Selama kepercayaan terus digenggam erat, sebesar apapun rintangan dan sekuat apapun badai yang menerjang, sebuah hubungan akan tetap terjalin._

 **~OWARI~**

Yatta~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini adalah cerita pertama di dunia ff ini. Saya sangat sadar bahwa masih sangat banyak kekurangan dari cerita ini. Saya juga masih newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya, minna-san! Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Judul dan tema cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48. Jika berkenan, mohon di Review . Mohon maaf kalau masih sangat banyak kekurangan. Saya, Shin undur diri~

 _ **!OMAKE!**_

 **Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

Seorang lelaki bersurai sehijau emerald menyusuri jalan di tengah kota. Memandangi pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat yang telah di janjikan.

Setibanya disana, di pandanginya sesosok yang selama ini sangat sedang menatap bunga-bunga yang bermekaran tepat di bawah pohon. Memandangnya dari jarak cukup jauh dan menampilkan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. Waktu yang sangat dinantikannya telah tiba juga.

Sedangkan sosok raven yang menjadi objek perhatian, kini membalas tatapan Lelaki yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Mengulas senyuman lembut dan berbalik penuh ke arah sang lelaki.

Melihatnya, Lelaki tersebut berjalan mendekati sosok raven. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhadapan.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

Saling bertukar kerinduan melalui tatapan dalam. _Mata memanglah jendela hati._ Kemudian lelaki bersurai hijau mengambil sebuah kelopak bunga sakura berbentuk hati yang menghampiri rambut halus milik pemuda raven. Dan memberikannya.

"Untukmu, ‒nanodayo."

"Terima kasih, Shin-chan." Mengambilnya lalu menyimpannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Kemudian saling menautkan jemari, dan bertukar senyuman lembut. Menyusuri bersama jalanan berdua. Walau dalam diam, mereka telah menyalurkan afeksi tak terbatas melalui kontak fisik kecil. Mulut mungkin terdiam, namun hatilah yang berbicara.

 _Dibawah langit yang dihiasi oleh sakura ini, kunyatakan seluruh perasaanku padamu. Mengikat dirimu hanya untuk diriku seorang. Menyelami kehidupan bersama tanpa ada yang mampu memisahkan, walau badai terkuat sekalipun._

 **~REALLY END**


End file.
